zatchbellfandomcom-20200222-history
Book Owners and Mamodos
Book Owners and Mamodo Zatch Bell and Kiyo Takamine Also See: Zatch Bell and Kiyo Takamine :Element - Lightning :Spellbook Color - Red and Gold :Book Burned - No :Rank in the King Festival: 1st :*Zaker (Zakeru) - Attacks with a blast of lightning. :*Rashield (Rashirudo) - Summons a shield in front. Any projectile that hits it will be reflected, damaging the opponent with a combination of their own attack and lightning energy. :*Jikerdor (Jikerudo) - An energy ball that magnetizes an opponent. :*Bao Zakerga (Baou Zakeruga) - Zatch's most powerful attack. It takes the form of a lightning dragon, but changes shape as he gets stronger. :*Zakerga (Zakeruga) - A concentrated, piercing version of Zaker that travels in a straight line. :*Rauzaruk (Rauzaruku) - A rainbow-colored lightning bolt hits Zatch and temporarily increases his strength and speed. However, no other spells can be used during this time. :*Zagurzem (Zageruzemu) - An attack similar to Jikerdor that charges the target with electricity, amplifying the effect of Zatch's spells. : Baou Kurou Disugurugu (バオウ ・クロウ ・ディスグルグ): Zatch summons an immense clawed hand similar to that of the Bao Zakeruga dragon, and attacks his enemy with it. Zatch uses his hand to control the clawed hand and does not lose consciousness. Manga-only attack,used during Zatch's fight with Zeno,Rodeaux and Jedun. gained in chapter 254. (Attack, manga only) :*Ganreizu Zakeru - Six cannons shoot many Zaker balls. :*Teozaker (Teozakeru) - A power-up Zaker that strikes with an electric explosion and it's better than Zakerga. :*Maazu Jikerudon - Similar to Jikerdor, but has the ability to deflect enemy attacks. When it comes into contact with the enemy, it pulls them inside and electrocutes them. Manga-only attack. :*Ekuseresu Zakeruga - A great mass of electricity in the form of a gigantic arrow. Manga only attack. :*Jiou Renzu Zakeruga - A massive dragon that is similar to Baou Zakeruga. This dragon is more snakelike, and has diamonds decorated on its body. The head has four pointed sides sticking from it. It rams the enemy and sends it flying. Manga only attack, used in the fight with Clear Note's final transformation (before being absorbed into his own spell). :*Shin Beruwan Baou Zakeruga - Zatch's strongest attack. Summons a colossal lightning dragon with multiple heads, spikes jutting out of its neck, and gigantic claws similar to that of Baou Kurou Disugurugu. The dragon heads proceed to basically devour the target with its humongous fangs, engulfing it with its claws. Although a Shin-level spell, its power perhaps compels to a level of its own. Manga only attack. :*Barudo Forusu - Zatch receives power from Tia, Kanchome and Ponygon released as a large lightning phoenix that is simallar to Bao Zakeruga. It must be said by Kiyo, Megumi, Folgore, and Kafk simultaneously. (Attack, movie only) Reycom and Hosokawa :Element - Ice :Spellbook Color - Blue Book Burned - By Zatch Bell & Kiyo Takamine :*Gikor (Gikoru) - Fires icicles at the opponent :*Freezudo (Furizudo) - Freezes the opponent with a blast of ice Japanese Voice actors: Reycom – Motoko Kumai, Hosokawa – Ken Yamaguchi English Voice actors: Reycom – Debi Mae West, Hosokawa – Phil Hayes Reycom and Hosokawa are the first opponents faced by Zatch and Kiyo in the Mamodo fight (second in the anime). Their element is ice. Hosokawa was a poor maintenance man who discovered the Mamodo boy in a freezer and discovered the powers of the book. However, he chose to use this power to steal, making him greedy for money and power. To Hosokawa, Mamodo are nothing but tools to be used to get what humans want. Similarly, Reycom believes that Hosokawa is his tool to getting stronger and releasing his own powers. After an attempt to battle and gain Zatch as another weapon in his arsenal, the duo are defeated by the release of the lightning boy's second spell, Rashield. It is then that Reycom discovers the penalty of the attack the hard way, patting his burning book in vain as he faded back to his world. It is also possible that he was the first one out of the tournament. Anime: In a slight adjustment in the anime, Hosokawa and Reycom are also the criminals who rob a jewelry store as opposed to generic criminals in the manga. Gofure and Renji :Element - Rock Armor :Spellbook Color - Pale Brown :Book Burned - By Brago & Sherry Belmont :*Doruk (Doruku) - Gives Gofure rock armor and makes him charge forward :*Dorsen (Dorusen) - Turns Gofure's tail into rock and shoots spikes at the opponent Japanese voice actors: Gofure – Daisuke Ono, Renji – Yukino Misono English voice actors: Gofure – Steven Blum, Renji – Dave Wittenberg Gofure is a small puppy Mamodo who befriends Zatch after an argument between Kiyo and himself, staying by his side in the midst of a rainstorm. However, his true power and intentions are released when his bookkeeper Renji appears alongside him as the two Mamodo return to the Takamine residence. Although initially hesitant to fighting Zatch, the issuance of the spell turned Gofure into an obedient assistant. Gofure's main ability is the element of rock and an armor that covers him in rock. The two are easily stopped by the combination of Sherry and Brago, who burn the book off screen after dealing with Kiyo and Zatch themselves. Brago and Sherry Also See: Brago and Sherry Belmont :Element - Gravity :Spellbook Color - Black :King's Festival Rank - 2nd Place :Book Burned: By Zatch Bell & Kiyo Takamine :*Reis (Reisu) - Shoots a gravity bullet. (Attack) :*Gravirei (Gurabirei) - Crushes the opponent with gravity. (Immobilization) :*Gigano Reis (Giganoreisu) - A large gravity bullet is fired; stronger version of Reis. (Attack) :*Ion Gravirei - Larger version of Gravirei that sweeps away everything in the radius. (Attack) :*Dioga Gravidon - Generates a large gravity ball that destroys whatever it comes in contact with. (Attack) :*Baber Gravidon - A gravitational force similar to Ion Gravirei that can cut through solid objects. (Attack) :*Bidom Gravirei - A stronger version of Ion Gravirei with even greater range. (Immobilization) :*Rior Reis - Two green Reis attacks are launched. (Attack) :*Oruga Reis - Fires a spiraling beam of purple energy. (Attack) :*Diborudo Jii Gurabidon - An enormous sphere of gravity. The first time it was seen being used, it destroyed most of a mountain. (Attack) :*Nyuuborutsu Ma Gurabirei - A double-layered gravitational sphere, trapping one inside and drawing all objects within a radius towards it through the external sphere. (Attack) :*Nyuuborutsu Shin Gurabirei - Enhanced version of Nyuuborutsu Ma Gurabirei; this spell creates a super concentrated ball of gravity around a target. The ball implodes, taking the target with it. (Attack) :*Zangu Mareisu - Brago releases a beam that slices through objects causing them to collapse. (Attack) :*Borutsu Gurabirei - A small sphere is released with a massive gravitational pull, dragging everything to it within a large radius. (Immobilization) :*Amu Guranaguru - Brago's arms are enhanced with gravitational force, allowing for a combination of physical attack and increased gravitational pull downwards from anyone hit. (Assist) :*Berudo Gurabirei - Brago waves his hand, creating a beam that deflects attacks while crushing any area under it with intense gravity. (Defense) :*Digou Gurabiruku - Brago's body is enhanced with a gravity-charged aura that can be fired. (Assist) :*Kueaborutsu Gurabirei - Multiple black walls emerge behind the opponent, that slow the enemy's attack to a near stand-still. (Defense) :*Shin Baberuga Gurabidon - A more powerful and restrictive version of Baber Gravidon and Brago's strongest spell. (Attack) Japanese voice actors: Burago – Kazunari Kojima, Sheri – Fumiko Orikasa English voice actors: Brago – Wally Wingert, Sherry – Saffron Henderson Brago and Sherry Belmont are also main protagonists. Their element is gravity. Little is known of Brago's past apart from that he received special training in the Mamodo world, and as such is arguably the most powerful competitor in the fight. Sherry came from an abusive background in a wealthy French family, raised by a mother who only cared about the family name. One day, she fell into a river trying to kill herself, but was saved and befriended by a poor girl named Koko, and Sherry thus has a vendetta against the evil Zofis, who corrupted Koko. Brago was initially hostile toward the idea of a human partner, but he eventually discovered that he and Sherry make a powerful team; they have been known to defeat opponents within seconds. When asked what kind of king he wanted to be, Brago responded "strict, but kind." He ranked 2nd place in the fight overall, losing to a powered-up Bao Zakeruga launched by Zatch. Sugino :Element - Plant sugino is from zatch bell and when he did found this strange watch he was the chosen one and his father died when sugino was a baby and when he was twelve-year's-old he was still a leaf villager and he still hates sasuke kiba shino ino shikamaru choji and don't get along with sakura he does turn into wildmutt sometimes and when he was thirtenn-year's-old he joined up in the dark side and became Dark Mummy but when turn back to the good side again he thanked chiaotzu for everything. Kolulu and Lori :Element - Claws :Spellbook Color - Pink :Book Burned - By Zatch Bell & Kiyo Takamine (at her request) :*Zeruk - Transforms kolulu into a fierce fighter and gives her sharp claws :*Zerusen - Kolulu's hands are fired like rockets :*Zerurudo:Makes her float and evade attacks. :*Jio Ra Zerudo:She puts her hands in the ground and they come up and hit the mamodo. :*Zerarusen:Her nails fire at the opponent. :*Raja Zerusen:Stronger form of Zerusen. :*Shin Raifojio - Casts an aura on both a mamodo and human, protecting them from any harmful effects. (Assist) Japanese voice actors: Kolulu – Houko Kuwashima, Shiori – Yuka Imai English voice actors: Kolulu – Kate Higgins, Lori – Philece Sampler Kolulu and Lori are one of the most influential and important teams in the tournament due to their sacrifice and their influence of Zatch's reason for battle. Their ability is a claw and fist influenced transformation style. Kolulu is a kind Mamodo girl who was one of the last children to find her partners. Her partner, Lori, discovers her alone on a rainy night around Mochinoki and takes her in and immediately makes her family, trying to make herself a more caring, nurturing mother compared to the lack of attention she received from her own family. She is also one of the first Mamodo to immediately know of Zatch from her time in the Mamodo World. However, their good times end when Lori discovers Kolulu's book, reciting a spell that transforms her into a nightmarish alternate personality that only cares about fighting and winning the tournament, programmed into her since she never normally would want to fight. After Zatch is forced to fight against her bad personality, she voluntarily chooses to go back to the Mamodo World to stop herself from hurting any more people. Her final words, about the desires for a kind, generous king that would stop the battles the Mamodo are forced to do, become the pillar for Zatch's reasons in the tournament for the remainder of the series. Kolulu returns to help Zatch and Kiyo in their battle against Clear Note, offering him use of a spell that protects them from any harmful effects. Anime: Shortly before Zatch and Kiyo fight Rops and Apollo, Lori makes a brief appearance. Fein and Sebe :Element - Speed/Wind :Spellbook Color - Light Purple :Book Burned - By Zatch Bell & Kiyo Takamine :*Ugar - Fires a shockwave made of air :*Uruk - Gives Fein super speed Japanese voice actors: Fein – Norio Wakamoto, Seibe – Shinji Kawada English voice actors: Fein – Roger Rose, Sebé – Dave Wittenberg Fein and Sebé are another of the early teams. Little is known about them, but their element is wind and speed and they are very sadistic. Having heard of Zatch's success, they come to Mochinoki to defeat him. They engage Zatch and Kiyo at a condemned building, and initially dominate then due to Fein's super-speed abilities thanks to his spell Uruk. Zatch defeats Fein when he manages to unlock his third spell, Jikerdor, which magnetizes Fein to a nearby billboard (a water tower in the anime), holding him in place while Zatch burns his book. Furigaro and Gerhart :Element - Frost :Spellbook Color - Bright Blue :Book Burned - By Brago & Sherry Belmont :*Raja Freezudo - Furigaro freezes the area with his breath :*Scape Gishield - An spherical ice shield forms around Furigaro :*Lagikor Fang - Summons an ice wolf to attack the opponent from underground Japanese voice actors: Furigaro – Hitoshi Bifu, Gerhart - Masayuki Katou English voice actors: Unknown Furigaro and Gerhart are a minor team whose element is frost. They make a brief appearance in the anime and manga, in which they seem to have frozen an entire town in Germany with their spells. They are confronted by Brago and Sherry, and although Furigaro manages to mangle Brago's arm with his ultimate spell Lagikor Fang, Brago defeats them by blasting Gerhart at point-blank range with his Gigano Reis spell, instantly obliterating Furigaro's book. This fight occurs much earlier in the manga than in the anime. Eshros and Shin :Element - Earth :Spellbook Color - Ochre :Book Burned - By Zatch Bell & Kiyo Takamine :*Grandsen - Creates cannons made of earth that shoot rocks at the opponent :*Groundam - Creates walls of earth to crush the opponent from both sides :*Claydo - Traps the opponent in mud :*Clayshield - Creates a shield made of earth :*Grandbao - Creates a shockwave underground, causing the earth to explode around Eshros :*Groundgarudo - Earth spikes attack from below :*Grancrag - Shatters the ground around Eshros into chunks of earth :*Groundbai - Summons a huge snake made of boulders Japanese voice actors: Eshros – Yuki Kaida, Shinichi – Nobuo Tobita English voice actors: Eshros – Scott Menville, Shin – Steven Blum Eshros and Shin are one of the early teams. Their element is Earth. Shin was a shy boy who was picked on as a child, and Eshros is a manipulative Mamodo who twists advice given to Shin by his late mother to convince Shin to destroy the places where Shin was bullied. Eshros claims to be an "elite"; one of the strongest in the tournament, and backs it up by having eight spells to Zatch's three when they fought. This claim is debatable, however, as Eshros seems to have gained these spells exclusively by destroying buildings. Shin befriends Zatch and Kiyo, but Eshros forces them to fight. Eshros also displays a slight transformation when he fights. The battle ends in a defeat for Zatch, but Shin, realizing that Zatch and Kiyo share a bond that he and Eshros do not, agrees to burn Eshros's book. Kanchomé and Folgore :Element - Transformation/Illusion :Spellbook Color - Yellow :King's Festival Rank - 7th Place :Book Burned - By Clear Note & Vino :*Poruk - Transforms Kanchome, but does not give him any special abilities. :*Koporuk - Makes Kanchome small and weaker than usual. :*Dika Poruk - Creates the illusion of a gigantic Kanchomé; the real Kanchomé is his original size and strength. Whenever enemy spells hit the illusory giant, it actually just passes right through it, but clouds of smoke emerge from the hit spot, causing it to seem as though the spell connected but had no effect on "Kanchomé." Like Poruku, this spell manages to fool opponents for as long as required, especially because of the illusory Kanchomé's seeming invulnerability. (Assist) :*Dima Buruk - Spell which creates numerous strengthened copies of Kanchomé. They each have about the same strength as a Rauzaruk-supported Zatch. (Attack) :*Gaporuk - Transforms Kanchome, giving him the power and abilities of whatever he becomes. (Transformation/Video-Game Only) :*Fou Supuporuku - Kanchomé causes the opponent to cancel their attack. (Defense) :*Miriararu Poruku - Kanchomé creates an attack that fools his opponent into believing he's using one of their spells against them. Since the opponent believes they are seeing their own attack being sent at them, their brains are fooled into inflicting damage to their own bodies equal to the damage the real attack would cause. This spell can only mimic spells Kanchomé has already seen and can only be used against the mamodo who uses that spell. (Assist/Attack) :*Shin Poruku - Kanchomé traps his opponents in an illusionary world where he can completely control their hearts and minds into believing anything he wants. This control is so complete that even if the opponent knows it's an illusion they can't break free from it. (Assist) Japanese voice actors: Kanchomé – Masami Kikuchi, Folgore – Hiroki Takahashi English voice actors: Kanchomé – Richard Steven Horvitz (1-48), Jeff Nimoy (49-Present), Folgore – Dave Wittenberg Kanchomé and Parco Folgore are the main comic relief duo of Zatch's allies. Their spells are all illusion and Transformation based. Kanchomé arrives as a weak, cowardly Mamodo who knew of Zatch in the Mamodo World and believed him to be an easy target to eliminate. However the easy bonding of Zatch and Kiyo made this initial hunch fall apart, both due to Zatch's own growth as well as Kanchomé's seemingly useless abilities. His only pride was in being the Mamodo of the great Italian idol, known for his trademark of being "Invincible Folgore". (outside his own attributes of being a womanizer and having an infamous song about such actions) Yet Folgore refused to tell his Mamodo about the truth of his own past, being a former cruel man who only wanted to be strong and who was even abandoned by his own parents, choosing only to play up his more jovial strengths. As the tournament goes on, Kanchomé slowly discovers the strengths he held, both of his own spell abilities as well as discovering new spells that allowed him to discover the means to be strong. By the King Festival, Kanchomé finally appeared to find the ultimate means to be strong, awakening the potential of his illusion abilities through his ultimate spell, Shin Poruku. However, while using this spell against the Mamodo Goomu, he nearly goes too far and becomes strong to the point of causing his opponents to have a mental breakdown and forcing even Folgore to restrain him. Yet even as he finally discovers the true meaning of being strong, Kanchomé was soon eliminated from the tournament in a sacrificial move by Folgore to protect him from the evil Clear Note. He ranked 7th place in the fight overall. Robnos and Ruku :Element - Laser :Spellbook Color - Turquoise :Book Burned - By Zatch Bell & Kiyo Takamine :*Biraitsu - Fires a laser that can ricochet off of walls :*Rei Buruk - Splits Robnos in two or fuses the two back together Japanese voice actors: Robnos – Konami Yoshida, Ryukku – Tetsu Kanao English voice actors: Robnos – Colleen O'Shaughnessey, Ruku – Wally Wingert Robnos and Ruku are a team who lured Zatch into battle under the false claim of having Suzy Mizuno held hostage. Their element is laser. Robnos was one of the Mamodo who bullied Zatch in the Makai, and simply wanted a chance to beat him up again. They fought Zatch and Kiyo in a freezer, using their ricocheting Biraitsu spell to gain the upper hand, until Kiyo discovers all possible paths that the laser could take and avoids it. Robnos then reveals his ability to split in half and recombine via his Rei Buruk spell. Even in this enhanced form, Robnos is defeated when Zatch electrifies the bulge on the back of his head, in which he stores his laser energy, and Kiyo drives a metal pole into it, causing an explosion which consumes Robnos's book. As he disappears, Robnos tells Zatch about a Zatch lookalike that he saw in England. This fight takes place earlier in the manga than in the anime. Tia and Megumi :Element - Shields/Energy Boomerangs :Spellbook Color - Scarlet :King' s Festival Rank - 5th Place :Book Burned - By Clear Note & Vino :*Saisu - Fires a golden boomerang that explodes :*Seoshi - Makes a huge, protective, shield dome around Tia and Megumi :*Ma Seshield - Makes a huge round, pink and gold shield with a winged fan in the center to repel attacks :*Giga La Seoshi - Circular barrier that traps opponents and deflects their attacks back at them.(Immobilization) :*Saifogeo - Spell that creates a floating sword which heals a human or mamodo when struck by it. This is a trump card in battle and is often used to heal Tia's teammates. (Assist) :*Gigano Saisu - A more powerful version of Saisu consisting of a heart in the middle of two large wing blades. (Attack/Video-Game Only) :*Chajiru Saifodon - Conditional spell similar to Saifogeo in appearance which is powered by Tia's anger. Any bitter experiences are played back via a mirror of the goddess-like figure's chest and the power builds with each image. The appearance of the goddess becomes more demonic as well, and once the spell is ready Tia launches it at the opponent. (Attack) :*Chajiru Seshirudon - One of Tia's most powerful defense spells which summons three goddesses. It's a conditional spell which works much like Chajiru Saifodon, but is powered by Tia's determination to protect her friends. (Defense) :*Rima Chajiru Seshirudon - Tia controls two enormous Chajiru Seshirudon-like shields via a pair of spiritual hands. Tia's strongest defense spell. (Defense) :*Shin Saifogeo - Tia summons four massive Saifogeo spells that completely heal the intended targets and restores their heart energy. (Assist) Japanese voice actors: Tio – Rie Kugimiya, Megumi - Ai Maeda English voice actors: Tia – Melissa Fahn, Megumi – Kete Higgins Tia and Megumi Oumi are two of Zatch and Kiyo's closest friends and allies during the Mamodo tournament. Their specialty is both shields and somewhat weak energy boomerang attacks. Tia originally was a bully of Zatch's in the Mamodo World, picking on him for fun while spending her time with her friend, Maruss. But when they all came to the human world, Maruss' obsession with the Mamodo Fight made him throw Tia overboard off his bookkeeper's ship, where she is found by Megumi, a famous Japanese pop idol, while shooting a music video. Although Megumi and Tia share a special bond in being sisterly and caring towards one another, Tia spends more time with Zatch while her bookkeeper is away on business, both having fun and growing personal feelings towards him. While Tia's spells are never as strong offensively, her combination of healing and shield spells make her an invaluable ally as the Mamodo battles go on. In the end, she sacrifices herself and her book while using her shields to protect Zatch and Kiyo during an assault from the Shin Kuria Seunousu Zarefedoora spell of Clear Note. She soon returns during the battle against Clear Note by offering use of her new spell "Shin Saifogio" She ranked 5th place in the fight overall. Maruss and Rembrant :Element - Metal :Spellbook Color - Dark Grey :Book Burned - By Zatch Bell & Kiyo Takamine :*Garon - Fires a metallic bar covered in spikes :*Ganzu Garon - Fires many spiked metal balls at the opponent :*Ei Garon - A spiked ball on a chain that can attack from underground :*Gigano Garanzu - Creates a huge rotating drill Japanese voice actors: Maruss – Junko Takeuchi, Rembrant – Masayuki Nakata English voice actors: Maruss – Joshua Seth, Rembrant – Roger Rose Maruss and Rembrant are a team who end up pursuing the team of Tia and Megumi early in the Mamodo fight. Their element is metal. Maruss was originally Tia's best friend in the Mamodo World, caring and looking out for her compared to her bullying ways against Zatch. But once in the human world, his mentality changes, believing that friends can no longer be friends due to the nature of fighting and must go against one another to become king. Assaulting Tia in the midst of one of Megumi's concerts, Zatch comes to her rescue by standing up to Maruss until both their bookkeepers arrive to fight the battle against him. Ultimately, it is Zatch, the former "weakling" neither he or Tia cared for, who defeats the prideful Mamodo and forces Tia to change her ways about friendship in the heat of battle. Baltro & Steng :Element - Flowers/Manipulation :Spellbook Color - Dark Green :Book Burned - By Zeon Bell & Dufort :*Zeberuk - Baltro uses this spell to control whatever objects his flowers are implanted in, as well as to evolve into his armor. (Assist) :*Zeberusen - Baltro fires boulders adorned with flowers from his chest; the spell can only be used if Baltro is in his armor. (Attack) :*Zeberuon - Baltro summons a towering storm of pink flowers that attach to any inanimate objects, allowing him to control them. (Assist) Zeon Bell & Dufort :Element - Lightning :Spellbook Color - Silver :Book Burned - By Zatch Bell & Kiyo Takamine :*Zaker - Zeon shoots a powerful bolt of lightning from his hand. (Attack) :*Zakeruga - A concentrated beam of lightning fired from the palm. (Attack) :*Teozaker - The technique which creates a powerful thunderbolt from Zeon's hand. A powered-up version of Zaker. (Attack) :*Jauro Zakeruga - Shoots an enormous ring of electricity with many Zakers emenating from it. (Attack) :*Barugirudo Zakeruga - Tremendous burst of lightning from above that fries the enemy. (Attack) :*Raja Zaker - Creates a shockwave of electricity. Manga-only attack, gained in chapter 263. (Attack) :*Sorudo Zakeruga - A huge sword with a blade made of lightning is summoned, which Zeon can hold and use as a physical weapon. (Attack) :*Ganreizu Zakeru - A multi-turret gun is summoned, allowing for several small blasts of lightning to be thrown out at the same time. (Attack) :*Reedo Dirasu Zakeruga - Zeon summons a huge circular object with many blades sticking out like a buzzsaw and is controlled by a small lightning bolt like a yo-yo. He is able to manipulate the electric yo-yo through the string to slice and smash through anything. : Jigadirasu Uruzakeruga: Zeno's strongest spell which summons a massive, winged thunder god. Said entity fires five thunderbolts from the holes/cannons on its body which merge into one tremendous Zakeruga blast. (Attack) :*Rashield (Rashirudo) - Summons a shield in front. Any projectile that hits it will be reflected, damaging the opponent with a combination of their own attack and lightning energy. (video game only) :*Jikerdor (Jikerudo) - An energy ball that magnetizes an opponent. (video game only) :*Rauzaruk (Rauzaruku) - A rainbow-colored lightning bolt hits Zatch and temporarily increases his strength and speed. However, no other spells can be used during this time. (video game only) : Zeo Zakerga: Zeno fires an electric white dragon from his hand that looks just like Bao Zakerga (video game only) Yopopo and Jem :Element - Music :Spellbook Color - Green :Book Burned - By Kikuropu & British Gentleman :*Miker - Emits a ray of musical energy and causes an explosion. (Attack) :*Doremikeru - On Yopopo's chest, a musical note appears and he begins to fire musical note beams. (Attack) :*Shin Yopopoi Topopoi Supopopoi - Controls the movements of the enemy through song and dance Kikuropu & British Gentleman :Element - Body Molding :Spellbook Color - Purple :Book Burned - By Yopopo and Jem :*Amuruk - The mamodo punches using his huge armored fist. (Attack) :*Amu Shizaruk - Creates big lobster-claw like scissors to crush the enemy. (Attack) :*Amursen - He can fire stone spikes from his elbow joints. (Attack) :*Emron - This spell causes Kikoropu's fists to burn, his arms to stretch and pound the enemy. (Attack) Ponygon (Schneider) & Kafk Sunbeam :Element - Fire Armor :Spellbook Color - Light Orange :King's Festival Rank - 4th Place :Book Burned - By Sunbeam (to protect Ponygon from further injury) :*Shudoruk - Ponygon gains an armored body and super speed. (Assist) :*Go Shudoruk - Ponygon's powered-up form in which he becomes bigger, stronger, and receives new armor. (Assist) :*Dioemuru Shudoruk - Ponygon receives flame-based armor, which allows him to manipulate fire for offensive and defensive purposes. (Assist/Attack) :*Shin Shudoruk - Ponygon receives a massive new armor with flight capabilities and a massive horn. :*Shudorudo - A rhombus-shaped shield appears to protect Kafk. (Defense/Video-Game Only) :*Shudorusen - Three angular missiles are fired. (Attack/Video-Game Only) :*Megar Shudoruk - A flaming star fires plumes of lava around the area. (Attack/Video-Game Only) :*Geo La Shudoruk - A large horn erupts from the ground under the enemy. (Assist/Video-Game Only) :*Gigano Shudoruk - Armored Ponygon and Kafk are enveloped in light and Ponygon attacks with great force. (Assist/Video-Game Only) Zofis and Koko :Element - Explosions :Spellbook Color - Red Violet :Book Burned - By Brago & Sherry Belmont :*Radom - Shoots a kinetic laser ball from Zofis' hand. (Attack) :*Teoradom - Explosive ball is fired from Zofis's hand. (Attack) :*Rond Radom - An energy whip that explodes on contact. (Attack) :*Gigano Radom - More powerful version of Radom. (Attack) :*Gigarado Shield - A flaming shield appears before Zofis. (Defense) :*Oruga Radom - A more powerful version of Gigano Radomu that can be manipulated through psychic energy and fire. (Attack) :*Dioga Teoradom - The strongest version of Teoradom and Zofis's strongest attack spell. (Attack) :*Digan Teoradom - Multiple Gigano Radom spells fired at once from the sky. (Attack) Pokerio and Beriko :Element - Plants :Spellbook Color - Brown :Book Burned - by Brago and Sherry :*Juron - An attack that can manipulate the roots of plants to attack the enemy :*Barjuron - Summons tree warriors to attack or defend :*Juruk - Surrounds themselves in an area of plants Rops and Apollo :Element - Chains and Ropes :Spellbook Color - Sky Blue :Book Burned - By Zeno Bell & Dufort :*Rigron - Fires ropes with hooks at the end from the hands :*Dino Rigron - Anchors shoot from Rops's hands :*Rigu Rosen - Rops shoots spikes from his hands Danny and Mr. Goldo :Element - Self Recovery :Spellbook Color - Purple :Book Burned - by Zatch Bell and Kiyo (Unintentional) :*Jioruk - Completely heals danny Purio and Lupa :Element - Saliva :Spellbook Color - Lt. Turquoise :Book Burned - by Clear Note and Vino :Rank in King Festival: 8th :*Dareido - Spits glue at the enemy :*Poreido - Spits a paralyzing substance at the enemy :*Mokerudo - Breathes out a smokescreen :*Joboido - Spits acid :*Gigano Joboido - Powered-up version of Joboido :*Nureido - Spits oil :*Mosureido - Spits an itching powder :*Amireido - Spits out an impenetrable green net :*Dioga Joiboido - Powered-up Gigano Joboido Zoboron and Hige :Element - Explosions :Spellbook Color - Brown :Book Burned - by Zatch Bell and Kiyo :*Dogurak - Fires an explosive orb that moves slowly :*Oru Dogurak - Powered-up Dogurak that can follow the opponent. Wonrei and Li-en :Element - Martial Arts and Strengthening :Spellbook Color - Lt. Purple :Book Burned - by Faudo Mamodo :*Rerudo - Creates a glass-like shield :*Redoruk - Strengthens the legs :*Go Boren - Discharges energy from the fist :*Ganzu Boren - Fires multiple shots of Go Boren :*Go Redoruk - Powered-up Redoruk :*Gar Redoruk - Spins at high speeds like a drill :*Rao Diboren - Energy takes the form of a huge white tiger :*Go Rerudo - A powered-up version of Rerudo :*Dio Redoruk - Powered-up Go Redoruk :*Roufou Diboren - Summons an enormous tiger paw which slashes at the enemy :*Gafo Diboren - A great white tiger slashes with its paw :*Goraio Diboren - Powered-up version of Rao Diboren :*Shin Goraio Diboren - A severely powered-up version of Goraio Diboren Zabas and Galliont :Ability: Flight :Book burned by: Zatch and Kiyo : Garuuruk - Zabas flies really fast and can ricochet : Oru Wigar: Zabas shoots a blast of wind that he can control Baransha and Garza :Ability: Stealth :Book burned by: Various Ancient Mamodo : Woker: Baransha shoots a sonic blast : Doruk: Baransha gains rock armor : Goriaruk: Baransha turns invisible : Gigano Gadoruk: Baransha gains metallic armor Bago and Fredo :Ability: Breath :Book burned by: Kanchome and Folgore : Fureido: Bago breathes fire : Rin Fureido: Bago breathes rings of fire : Bareido: Bago shoots spikes from his mouth : Gigano Bireido: Bago shoots a big laser Donpoccho and Goman :Ability: Spikes :Book burned by: Bari and Gustav None of his spells were seen Vincent Bari and Gustav :Element - Vortexes :Spellbook color - Dark Blue :Book burned - By Sunbeam (With Gustav's permission) :*Zonis - A powerful beam Bari fires from his antennas. :*Gigano Zonis - A storng and larger verison of Zonis, that Bari can control with his hand. :*Garazonis - Bari does a 360 degree spin, creating wind. This spell can drill through just about anything. :*Doru Zonis - A drill made of energy that Bari wraps around his hand. : Dioga Zonisudon: Bari fires a super big and strong vortex :*Zarushield - A powerful sheild spell. Bari summons a black and yellow shield with two horns on the top. The sheild is so powerful it is able to take Bao Zakuerga and have Bari come out unharmed. Kido and Dr. Riddles :Ability: Machines :Book burned by: Belgim E.O. and Daila Anje : Zegar: A small cannon appears out of Kido's mouth and fires a beam of energy. : Zerusen: Shoots rocket fists at the enemy. : Zeburuk/Zaburuku: Kido can detach his upper half from his lower half. : Zegaruga: Powerful beam cannon blast from his mouth. : Am Zegar/Amu Zegaru: Kido fires a big metal fist with a pulverizing punch. : Koburuk/Koburuku: Creates tiny, but powerful versions of himself. : Ganzu Zegar/Ganzu Zegaru: Multiple-gun cannon fired from mouth. : Raja Zerusen/Raajia Zerusen: Giant rocket-like fist shot from his arms. : Gigano Zegar/Gigano Zegaru: Powered-up version of Zegar, but fired from the chest. : Mikor Ma Zegaruga/Mikoruo Ma Zegaruga: A huge metallic goddess is created from Kido's power. : Mikoruo Shin Zegaruga: A strengthened version of Mikor Ma Zegaruga. This spell is seen in Zatch's golden spellbook, but it's released by Kido. Penny and Uri :Ability: Water :Book burned by: Demolt and Roberto Vile : Akur: Penny shoots a blast of water : Ashield: Penny makes a water shield that absorbs electricity : Aku Supureido: Ashields's absorbed electricity is sent back : Oruda Akuron: Penny makes water whips that absorb electricity : Akur Kiroro: Penny shoots multiple water sickles : Aku Rouk: Penny gains water claws : So Giaku: Penny makes a water dragon : Akuruga: Penny shoots a water beam that's better than Akur Byonko and Alvin :Ability: Slime :Book burned by: Demolt and Roberto Vile : Gigaroro Niyururuk: Byonko's limbs stretch : Raaja Hyurusen: Byonko blows lots of bubbles : Gigano Niyushield: Byonko makes a slimey shield Koral Q and Grubb :Ability: Robot Transformations :Book burned by: Zatch and Kiyo : Roboruk: Koral Q turns into a useless robot : Ra Robogarugu: Koral Q turns into an energy reflecting robot : Biizamu Roboruga: Koral Q shoots a missile that becomes 2 : Muromu Roboruk: Koral Q turns into a robot made of rubber : Digou Roboruk: Koral Q turns into a robot with a motorcycle for legs : Gigano Roboruga: Koral Q shoots a giant laser : Ganji Rudo Roburon: Koral Q turns into a robot with controllable shields Anime: A few things about Koral Q change in the anime. In the anime, Koral Q has exaggerated transformation theme music reminiscent of tokusatsu series, and Grubb is a stuck-up individual who believes he is smarter than everyone. Aside from him being met after Arth rather than before, Koral Q also gives Grubb the advice to find some friends like Kiyo did before he fades away. Ted and Jido :Ability: Physical Upgrades :Book burned by: Gyaron and Harry Jet : Doragunaa Naguru: Ted's strength and speed increase : Sekan Naguru: Ted's strength and speed increase more than Doragunaa Naguru : Saazu Naguru: Ted's strength and speed increase more than Sekan Naguru : Forusu Naguru: Ted's strength and speed increase more than Saazu Naguru Anime: Although arriving at Faudo and fighting Cherish like in the manga, the duo are forced to fight against the tower's Heart Guardian, leading to Cherish being sent back and Ted ultimately surviving the Faudo assault. Also, Zatch meets Ted before Koral Q in the anime. Arth and Ellie :Ability: Sword :Book burned by: Goomu and Mir (Riou and Banikis in the anime :Rank in the King Festival: 10th : Sorusen: Arth shoots another sword : Go Sorudo: Arth's sword gets charged with energy : Jyan Ji Sorudo: Arth slams a giant energy sword downwards : Borusen: Arth creates an afterimage : Urusorudo: Arth does multiple slashes : Jerudo Ma Sorudo: Arth does a super strong, fast, and invisible slash when the enemy enters a certain area. He can move, but weirdly : Baru Barosu Sorudon: Arth creates giant arms and hands holding a giant sword with spikes on the side that thrust : Gyan Bagyamu Sorudon: Arth creates giant arms and hands holding a giant sword with a curved point that slashes downwards Anime: Arth does not survive to the end of Faudo in the anime, finding himself returned from a confrontation with Riou. Also, Zatch meets Arth before Koral Q in the anime. Note: Arth's sword absorbs a mamodo's power Karudio and Sauzaa :Ability: Ice Armor :Book burned by: Faudo's Heart Guardian : Gidoruk: The same as Ponygon's Shudoruk, but icey : Go Gidoruk: The same as Ponygon's Go Shudoruk, but icey : Diō Gikoru Gidoruku: The same as Ponygon's Dio Mur Shudoruk, but icey Anime: Karudio assists Ponygon in fighting off and sending back Fango and Jedun, and manages to survive and evacuate out of Faudo. Rein and Kyle :Ability: Brute Strength :Book burned by: Zatch and Kiyo (by request) : Aborodio: Rein shoots a beam in the shape of a cross : Aagasu Aborodo: Rein makes a mouth-like cage : Garubadosu Aborodioo: Rein makes a giant bear with multiple teeth and claws Rodeaux and Chita :Ability: Wings :Book burned by: Purio and Lupa (Zaruchimu and Raushin Mo in the anime) : Dioga Ragyuuru: Rodeaux shoots an energy blast from his wings : Ganzu Ragyuuru: Rodeaux shoots multiple bullets from his wings : Ragyuuru Rosudo: Rodeaux's wings become a scythe : Gigano Ragyuuru: A smaller version of Dioga Ragyuuru : Doru Ragyuuru: Rodeaux's wings become a drill : Giron Ragyuuru: Rodeaux's wings become spikes : Dio Baooru Ragyuuga: Rodeaux shoots 2 blasts of energy from his wings * Anime: In the anime, it is Rodeaux who sends back Wonrei. He then intrudes on Zatch and Riya's fight with Gyaron, producing a captured Li-en and reiterating a story of how Wonrei begged him for life. After Zatch intimidates him into telling the real story, the captured Li-en reveals "herself" to be Zaruchimu, who slices Rodeaux's book in half for his weakness. Chita is later seen near the end of the series as a nurse without her metal eye-patch. Cherish and Nicole :Ability: Crystals :Book burned by: Zeno and Dufort (Faudo's Heart Guardian in the anime) : Dioga Kofarudon: Cherish launches a giant crystal : Gurādo Ma Kofaru: CBL (check back later) Anime: Choosing to stay on Riou's side even after waking Faudo, Cherish is forced to fight Ted on her own before sacrificing herself against the Heart guardian. Considering she remained in her disguise through the end of the anime, Nicole's gender remains unknown. Riou and Banikis Gigo :Ability: Beasts :Book burned by: Zeno and Dufort : Fanon Riou Diou: Riou creates a giant yellow cerberus : Fanon Doron: Riou fires 1 of Fanon Riou Diou's heads : Garu Fanon: Riou fires a spinning creature with lots of teeth Anime: Riou's role is generally the same in the anime as in the manga, however, in the anime, he defeats Earth and outlasts all of his minions but Kiees. Note: Riou could give a curse up to 4 times (if he did 5, he'd die). If Faudo isn't released in time, the cursed on dies. Momon and Elle Chivas :Ability: Trickery :Book burned by: Zeno and Dufort (Rodeaux and Chita in the anime) : Amuron: Momon's arm stretches : Aguraruk: Momon goes underground and pops up somewhere else : Oro Norojio: Momon shoots a beam that slows down the target for 8 seconds : Minfei Mimirugu: Momon's ears get bigger, allowing him to fly : Mimiruo Mifanon: CBL : Fei Miruruku: CBL Hougan and Million Suit :Ability: Flaming Axes :Book burned by: Arth and Ellie CBL Zaruchimu and Raushin Mo :Ability: Shadows :Book burned by: Ponygon and Sunbeam (Zeno and Dufort in the anime) : Orushido Sharon: Zaruchimu creates lights from his eyes, then the created shadows entangle people : Shidona Sorudo: Zaruchimu makes a shadow sword : Jiboruou Shiidon: Zaruchimu makes a shadow creature with scythe arms Anime: Zaruchimu is defeated by Zeno for obstructing the latter's path to Riou. Buzarai and Kazu :Ability: Axes :Book burned by: Zatch and Kiyo : Gazuron: Buzari throws his axe : Go Gazushield: Buzari uses an axe as a shield : Urujimu Gazun: Buzari spins his axe really fast, creating a tornado : Barudo Gazuron: Buzari attacks with multiple axes : Raja Gazun: Buzari slams his axe on the ground, then a Gravirei effect activates : Gigano Gazuron: Buzari fires a giant axe like thingy : Dioga Gazuron: A stronger version of Gigano Gazuron Kiess and Berun :Ability: Light :Book burned by: Bari and Gustav : Ganzu Ginisu: Kiees fires multiple lasers : Gigano Ginisu: Kiees fires a mass of lasers : Amu Garuginisu: Kiees launches his spring-like fists with a green light around them : Gou Garuginisu: Kiees's body spins in an energy tornado : Doruginisu: Kiees creates a drill around his hand : Bāgasu Ginisugan: Kiees creates a large amount of ricocheting lasers : Giron Ginisu: Kiees fires a double shot of Gigano Ginisu : Dioga Ginisudon: Kiess fires a large laser Anime: Initially fighting Kanchome and Zatch instead of the whole ally team, Kiees still fights against Bari in the tower. However, he is one of two Faudo cultists to survive to the end of the tower with the other being Purio. Riya and Aleshie :Ability: His own body :Book burned by: Zaruchimu and Raushin Mo (Zeno and Dufort in the anime) : Garubanio: Riya's horn extends : Ganzu Niosen: Riya fires multiple bullets from his belly : Go Amuruk: A fist comes out of Riya's belly : Raja Shirunio: Riya's belly extends to become a shield : Shaou Niodoruk: Riya tackles forward, gaining the appearance of a giant creature Anime: Riya and Aleshie's story is the same in the anime except they burn the book of Gyaron but not Fango and Riya gets sent back by Zeno to protect Zatch. Fango and Adora :Ability: Fire :Book burned by: Riya and Aleshie (Ponygon and Kafka Sunbeam in the anime) : Arusemu Gadyuudon: Fango fires a big blast of fire from his "satellites" : Kaabingu Gadyuu: Fango shoots a blast of fire : Uoru Gadyun: Fango shoots fire from 2 "satellites" which can be a shield : Rondo Gadyuu: Fango's "satellites" go sideways and shoot fire : Orudi Gadyuu: Fango fires a fireball Note: Fango and Adora were a team Kido and Doctor Riddles wanted to have help fight the Ancient Mamodo. Anime: Fango's story is very different in the anime. He doesn't get the Godufa upgrade, he doesn't team up with Zaruchimu and Raushin and his book is not destroyed by Riya. Instead Fango teams up with the snake mamodo Jedun and his partner Eskaruro Run and they fight Ponygon and Karudio and lose their books in the battle. Gyaron and Harry Jet :Ability: Physical Metal (Lasers in the anime) :Book burned by: Ted and Jido (Riya and Aleshie in the anime)jj : Emarion Basukado: Gyaron fires a large metal pointy thingy : Dio Ma Basukārugu: CBL Anime: As the anime diverged from the manga just as Gyaron's character was outlined, he is very different in the anime. He is teamed up with Rodeaux on the second level of Faudo's neck and faces off with Zatch and Riya, the latter of whom defeats him in the same manner as Fango in the manga. Gyaron has a different fighting style in the anime, with his spells being based on lasers rather than physical upgrades as in the manga. The only spell he retains in both versions is his strongest, Emarion Basukādo. Additionally, Gyaron addresses Harry by his first name in the anime and his surname in the manga. Jedun and Eskaruro Run :Ability: Snakes :Book burned by: Zatch and Kiyo (Ponygon and Kafka Sunbeam in the anime) : Babiou Gunoobio: Jedun fires many giant snakes : Gunobion: Jedun's arms become snakes : Garubabion: Jedun flies up and becomes a spinning disc Anime: Jedun is considerably more malicious in the anime. He shows no signs of being shy and indeed cackles gleefully at the prospect of Faudo obliterating the entire country of China. He is defeated when Ponygon overheats his barrier, followed by Karudio freezing it and shattering in, then burning his book. He is also shown to have three spells, while in the manga he has eight spells. Eruzadoru and Abiira Sabiira :Ability: Slashing :Book burned by: Bari and Gustav CBL Note: Eruzadoru and Abiira Sabiira were one of the many teams who refused to take part in the battle against Zofis. Ashuron and Riin Vise :Ability: Dragon Stuff :Book burned by: Clear Note and Vino :Rank in King Festival: 9th CBL Note: Ashuron is Eruzadoru's brother Snail and Unknown :Ability: CBL :Book burned by: Karudio and Sauzaa Maraion and Unknown :Ability: CBL :Book burned by: Karudio and Sauzaa Rouge Biper and nameless Partner :Ability: CBL :Book burned by: Brago and Sherry Goomu and Mir :Ability: Dimensional Manipulation :Book burned by: Zatch and Kiyo :Rank in King Festival: 6th CBL Gani Fest and nameless Partner :Ability: CBL :Book burned by: Arth and Ellie Vino and Clear Note :Element - Annihilation :Spellbook color - White :Book burned - By Zatch And Kiyo Takamine :Rank in King Festival: 3rd :*Supurifo - A spell that blocks/negates the enemy's attack. (Defense) :*Radisu - A sphere that severely weakens anything within it. (Attack) :*Teoradisu - A stronger version of the Radisu spell. (Attack) :*Amu Du Supurifo - A second pair of hands is created to nullify an opponent's attack. (Defense) :*Raajia Radisu - An immensely powerful beam that annihilates everything in it's path. (Attack) :*Ba Supurifo - Creates a spherical field that nullifies opponent's spells, very much like his Supurifo spell. (Defense) :*Kuea Supurifo - Creates a large block-shaped field that deflects opponent's attacks. (Defense) :*Ranzu Radisu - Creates an enormous lance which Clear Note hurls at his opponents. (Attack) :*Giiru Ranzu Radisu - Creates a larger, more powerful lance, shaped like an anchor, that can be thrown or swung like a sword. (Attack) :*Dioga Ranzu Radisu: A powered-up version of the 'Ranzu Radisu' spell. (Attack) :*Ba Ranzu Radisu - Fires numerous spears which hurtle toward the enemy on erratic paths. (Attack) :*Fei Ganzu Birerugo - Numerous dragon-like projectiles are fired out of Death's body. (Attack) :*Shin Kuria Seunousu - Clear Note's most powerful spell. Summons a god-like beast that uses its hands to demolish the opponent's spell, then destroys anything it touches by crashing its body into it. (Attack) After his first transformation, Clear Note receives two new spells used in conjunction with Shin Kuria Seunousu: :*Shin Kuria Seunousu Zarefedoora - Clear Note summons a gigantic multi-turreted cannon that fires powerful beams able to destroy everything within it's targeted path. A huge military-styled figure (very similar to Belgim E.O.) commands the cannon to "fire". After all the turrets have been fired, the cannon itself can be launched at an opponent followed by the cannon's platform. This long distance spell is also known as his "Right Hand" Attack. :*Shin Kuria Seunousu Baadorerugo - Summons a tremendous beast in the form of a bird composed of bony material and is unleashed. Death Note's "Left Hand" attack. Goren of the Stone and Maurice :Ability: Petrification :Book burned by: someone :Ancient Mamodo : Dioga Gorgogeo: Goren fires a beam that turns mamodo into stone, not only disqualifying them, but traps them on Earth Badios and Charmy :Ability: Unknown :Book burned by: Brago and Sherry :Ancient Mamodo Note: Badios just flew others to places Ferius and Sebastian :Ability: Unknown :Book burned by: Brago and Sherry :Ancient Mamodo Note: Ferius just flew others to places Victoream and Mohawk Ace :Ability: V shaped lasers :Book burned by: Zatch and Kiyo :Ancient Mamodo : Maguruga: Victoream shoots a V laser : Chaguru: Victoream charges energy into 1 of his orbs : Maguru Yo-Yo: Victoream's arms become yo-yos : Chaguru Imisudon: Victoream shoots a giant V laser after some of his orbs are charged Laila and Albert :Ability: Moons :Book burned by: Zatch and Kiyo (by request) :Ancient Mamodo : Miguron: Laila shoots a blast from her rod : Oru Miguruga: Laila fires a big crescent moon boomerang : Mishield: Laila makes a moon shield : Miberuna Ma Miguron: Laila makes multiple crescent moons. Laila makes them roll, explode, and make a laser net by saying weird words, though their numbers decrease each time Laila does something Pamoon and Lance :Ability: Stars :Book burned by: Zofis and Koko :Ancient Mamodo : Faruga: Lasers shoot from Pamoon's stars : Fashield: Pamoon's stars make a prism shield : Deemu Faruga: Pamoon's stars make a moving laser wall : Ekuseresu Faruga: Pamoon's stars make an X and then fire a big laser : Orugo Faruzeruk: Pamoon's stars attach to him to form an armor : Dioga Farisudon: Pamoon's stars wrap themselves around the target, then the rest fire a big laser from above : Pendaramu Faruga: Pamoon fires a winged creature with 5 faces Belgim E.O. and Dalia Anjé :Ability: Ghosts :Book burned by: Kido and Doctor Riddles :Ancient Mamodo : Gigano Ryuusu: Belgim E.O. vomits an orb made of ghosts : Ganzu Go Ryuuga: Belgim E.O. fires bullets from his body : Erumu Ryuuga: Belgim E.O. emits fire from his body : Ryuuzu Yo-Yo: Belgim E.O.'s arms become ghost yo-yos : Ryuzu Reedo Giroro: Belgim E.O.'s chair spins really fast : Dioga Ryuusudon: Belgim E.O. vomits a super large orb made of ghosts Tsao-Lon and Genso :Ability: Staff :Book burned by: Wonrei and Li-En :Ancient Mamodo : Erudo: Tsao-Lon's staff extends : Go Erudo: A stronger Erudo : Zaou Giruerudo: Tsao-Lon thrusts his staff which becomes a shark Demolt and Roberto Vile :Ability: Claws on his arms :Book burned by: Wonrei and Li-En :Ancient Mamodo : Zemoruk: Demolt shoots his claws : Oruda Zemoruk: Demolt's claws break apart, then he shoots them : Rigon Zemoruk: Demolt's claws become nunchuks : Hedoyun Zemoruk: Demolt's horns get really wide and spikey : Ragiant Ji Zemoruk: Demolt's claws become some sort of missile launcher : Dio Muru Zemoruk: Demolt's fist gets engulfed in fire : Bau Rouruk: Demolt flies : Girugadomu Barusuruk: Demolt gains powerful armor and intelligence Category:List